Abis Mal
' Abis Mal' is one of the many villains from Aladdin the Series, and is a member of the Organization. Canon Bio In The Return of Jafar, he leads a band of thieves who don't like him, and Aladdin steals his treasure, making him very angry. He manages to board Carpet but Abu takes the crystal flower from and he tries to take it back but falls off. Later, while getting some water from a well he comes across Jafar's lamp when he learns that the thieves plan to kill him he desperatly rubs the lamp and releases Jafar. With Jafar unable to attack Aladdin and the others directly due to his new genie limitations, he forces Abis Mal to work for him by granting Abis Mal's first wish for treasure from a sunken ship by sending him to the ship itself; with Abis Mal forced to sacrifice his second wish to escape, he must now aid Jafar in his plans for revenge on Aladdin in order to gain his third wish. He later attacks Aladdin and the Sultan on a flying horse, leading to the Sultan's capture and Aladdin being washed out to sea, later Jafar fakes the Sultan's murder so that Aladdin will be arrested and executed, purposely slices the Sultan's hat to plant as evidence though Abis Mal wanted it. Later, Jafar tempts Abis Mal with various treasures so that he can free him with his final wish, warning Abis Mal that there is a great deal he can do to the thief without killing him when he threatens to keep Jafar under control. Before this threat can go further, Aladdin manages to steal the lamp, resulting in its destruction and Jafar's death after a prolonged battle. He was thrown off the crumbling Palace balcony and eventually landed hanging on a tree below. Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. Abis Mal was one of the series' more recurring villains, often coming up with elaborate plans to acquire magical items or resources; one notable occasion saw him stealing Genie's lamp to try and gain his three wishes (Although this plan was doomed from the beginning as Genie wasn't in the lamp at the time and doesn't grant wishes any more anyway). Other plans included attempting to travel back in time and alter the circumstances of Agrabah's founding so that he was in charge, forcing Carpet to fly them to a city with a secret treasure, or working with Mechanicles to infect the group with various 'mood stones' that would make them experience one specifically powerful emotion over all others. Here he has a far greater control over his minions and in the pilot episode "Air Feathered Friend" it is revealed he kills the minions who fail him. Role in Ultima Abis Mal is a member of the Organization who is usually seen with Jafar's mini-army of Agrabah scoundrels. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Four Loser Teams Category:Team Pork Power